Unexpected Love
by bluerose818
Summary: Bella is a college student;Edward is the Mafia Lord of the Cullens. When Bella witnesses something she isn't suppose to see, she is kidnapped and taken back to Edward. What happens when a man who doesn't show an intrest in women falls for a cops daughter?
1. prologue

**Ok here is one of my new stories. I know I did a pole asking which one I should write next, but since some of them were tied I decided to post five of them at once. I hope you enjoy and read my other stories as well. This is my first Mafia story so please stick with me. If I get anything wrong let me know. Also if you want to see a specific characters POV let me know and I will see what I can do. Although most of it will be in Bella's POV. **

**Now enough from me I hope you enjoy Unexpected Love. **

** :) Bluerose818:) **

* * *

**Prologue **

I heard the final gun shot go off as I was kneeled over his body trying to stop the blood flow. I had told him to stay back, but like always he refused to listen and ran into the cross fire. I told him he wasn't ready and to stay with the other kids. I heard his father yell and that's how I knew he was hit.

"Someone better have called the ambulance!" I yelled across the room.

"But the cops boss!" Afton yelled as the sirens grew closer.

"I don't care! If he doesn't get to the hospital he'll die!"

"I already called them," The familiar voice of my love said as she ran to my side. I saw her quickly scan me for any injuries. When she saw there was none she looked to the boy and put pressure on another wound he had. I heard the sirens right outside then.

"Don't stop them from coming in. Do what they say, don't resist if they arrest. Everyone hear me? I will take care of everything," I stated. I heard everyone respond. Then the doors were broken in and they entered.

**

* * *

**

** Please Review and let me know what you think. I will try to post every to weeks after I get the first few chapters on . :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok guys here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please Review :) **

** :) BlueRose818**

* * *

**BPOV**

I've been in Chicago for three months and I still haven't gotten use to it. I'm use to a small town where I know everybody. At least then I know who to stay away from. Here I'm never sure and it doesn't help that my dad calls me everyday asking if I'm alright, after he tells me about all the crime in this town. He didn't like it to much when I told him I was going to school in Chicago. Even though my grandpa Swan lives here and is captain of the police force. It may not be in the same city as my school, but still.

He fought me on coming here for weeks, as did my grandpa. They act like Chicago has the highest crime rate. My Grandpa is still against me being here. Complaining it's not safe for his only grandchild. My dad ended up letting me come, I think it had more to do with Sue than anything I ever did though. She can get my dad to do anything. He's wrapped around her finger and everyone knows it. If your on Sue's good side you will soon be on Charlie's. All my friends started learning that, after the two of them got together. My Grandpa was the same way before my Grandma died. If she were here he wouldn't be still fighting me on it.

It was 10:30 p.m. and I just got off my shift from the bookstore. On Fridays they stay open later, because they get more customers. It's tiring, but it gives me the money I need so that's all that matters. I walked down the Chicago streets, always aware of my surroundings. My dad kept telling me to take a cab, but my dorm was only a block away so I didn't think it would be that bad.

As I walked around the corner I heard people arguing from the ally way that was across the street. I looked across and everything happened really quickly. "That's not good enough! You know Mr. Cullen's rules," a big man yelled holing a gun.

"I'm sorry, it's all I have," the other guy said. He looked short, but it was hard to see. The big man stood in my view.

"Well, then I'm sorry. You know the consequences," he stated.

"No, please." I watched as the shorter man started begging the bigger one for his life. I heard a gun ring out and I pursing scream fill my ears. I watched as the big man turned around and looked me straight in the eye. It was then I realized it was my scream that filled the night. So I did the only thing I could do; I ran. I heard his footfalls behind me. I got all the way to the front of the campus before I fell. I tripped over my own feet. I was always clumsy and felt the ground on my face.

"It's about time you got here man." I heard the big one say

"Sorry, I was covering up your mess," a new voice responded.

"Who's she?"

"I have no clue, but I think she saw everything," the big one stated.

"Edward's not going to be happy man."

"I know, but Eddie will get over it. It's Alice we have to worry about."

"Amen to that," the other one said. Both men laughed and then I felt one of them pick me up.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she'll live." That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**A few hours later **

"Alice, why are you in here? Edward said to leave her alone," I heard a female voice say.

"Like Edward actually believed I would follow that Rose," the girl named Alice said in an excited voice.

"I know, but you could actually listen to him for once. He is the man in charge," Rose said annoyed.

"I can't believe you of all people are saying that. You never follow his instruction," Alice shot back. I knew I had to open my eyes soon. I was way to comfortable for someone who has been kidnapped.

"Besides, she'll wake up any minute," She said excitedly.

"I'm not going to fight you there. Anyone would be crazy to," Rose stated.

I was confused. Who was this Edward and where was I? Why was I really comfortable and what smelled so good? There were many questions in my head that didn't have an answer. So as Alice said I opened my eyes. I closed them quickly, not only because of the light, but at what I saw.

"You see there. You scared her. She wasn't expecting you to be in her face Alice. Probably not in the room at all," Rose said annoyed. I felt the bed under me move, so I opened my eyes again. I looked around the room I was in and was amazed. Lining the walls were cd's. there were more in here than there were in a music store. There was also a bookshelf full of composition notebooks. The bed I was on was a king size and had blue bed sheets. There was also another door that I assumed led to the bathroom. I finally moved my eyes to the two women in the room. There was one that was smiling brightly and bouncing up and down. She had short black spiky hair and a great fashion sense. She also looked like she was given to much caffeine and she was very short. The other was tall with beautiful long blonde hair. She had an annoyed yet kind look on her face. I knew it wasn't wise to get on her bad side. She also had good clothing. She was beautiful all around and one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, so was the one beside her.

The short one spoke and I knew she was Alice, "Hi, my name's Alice. What's yours? You hungry? We brought food. You don't have to be scared. This is a good place." she said it all very fast. I just stared.

"You'll have to excuse her. She loves new people. She also takes some getting use to. By the way, I'm Rose. It's my nickname." Rose told me. I didn't say anything. "You don't have to be afraid. No one here is going to hurt you. Your safe," she said more kindly. I wasn't going to talk. My dad told me never to talk. So I wasn't.

"You really should eat something," Alice said pushing the tray to me. I shook my head no.

"There isn't anything wrong with it," she added on. A speaker went off in the room and one of the men I heard before spoke.

"Eddie said to leave her alone and come down for dinner. Now and to not disterb her anymore." The speaker went silent and the two girls sighed.

"Eat. Someone will be back to collect the tray later," Rose said then she and Alice left and locked the door behind them. I looked at the plate of food and pushed it away. I didn't care how good it smelled, or that I was hungry. I didn't trust them.

"Please find me Daddy. Please save me," I said to myself. Then I cried, because I didn't know when I'd be able to do it again. I fell asleep with tears streaming down my face.

I woke the next morning to the door opening. A girl with black hair and glasses entered with a tray of food. "This is breakfast. Mr. Cullen said you must eat," She said. I didn't say anything. She placed it on the side table and looked at me. "Eat," she said and walked out. I looked at the food and again didn't eat. I would not give in. instead I got up from the bed and walked to the second door and looked into the room. Like I thought, it was a bathroom. After I went and washed my face I looked around the room better then the day before. I walked along the wall and looked at all the cd's. I was surprised to see that most of them were classical. My favorite type of music. There was also some rock, rap, alternative and the good country singers. It went on and on. I was tempted to pull out one of the notebooks, but decided against it.

When I got to one of the windows I threw back the curtains and was surprised to see a balcony and no bars on the window. I tried turning the handle, but it was locked. I looked around the room and saw a chair in the corner. It took me two tries to pick it up. Once I got it up I moved it two the window. Right before I threw it at the window a voice came from the speaker on the wall. "It won't work tereso, the window is bullet proof and unbreakable." I threw it anyway. It didn't work. I turned the chair right side up defeated.

"You should eat," the velvety voice said. I looked up into one of the cameras I found on the wall, then walked over to the food. I picked it up and looking into another camera I tossed it in the trash. "You're going to have to eat sometime tereso," he said to me knowingly. I looked up into the camera and did something I never do. I flipped him off.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry it took me so long to update. My schudule has been packed, but since school has started agian I have more time and will be updateing regularly now. So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

_**Also all the italics is Bella personal thoughts **_

**Please Review ! **

**Thanks :) **

**:) BlueRose818 :)**

* * *

**BPOV **

For the two days I threw all the food they gave me away, although I didn't flip off the camera agian. I was officialy on strike with these people.I would not be posioned to death. I was a cops daughter and granddaughter people got posioned by food all the time. On the fourth day my lunch was delivered late and not by the girl who has been doing it, Angela. I wondered about her because she was so nice and kind to me, I wouldn't talk to her though. I refused to talk at all. I couldn't figure out if she was like me or not, kidnapped. Was she one of the girls my grandpa has been looking for and if so why hasn't she tried to get out? Is there even a way to?

Anyway my lunch was served by a man. He had messy bronze hair that stuck up everywhere and then the most beautiful color of green eyes I had ever seen. The funny thing is that I could have sworn I'd seen them before, but it wasn't possible.

_He was gone_

This man was built,but not to much and he wore a black shirt with tight fitting jeans. He was also had pale skin, yet he was still handsome and made it work. The most beautiful man I have ever seen.

_Except for ... No Bella don't think about him. _

I turned my gaze away from him when he put the food in front of me.

"This has gone on long enough. It's been four days since you've eaten anything. I'm not going to let you starve," He stated in a kind yet authoritive voice. I reconized it from the voice on the speaker. He must be the infamous Edward that everyone has been talking about. Great I thought the leader, the man who kidnaped me and will more than likely kill me as hot. I didn't speak or move. I wasn't going to eat.

"Here's the deal Isabella. Either you eat by yourself or I make you eat," His kindness was gone and I heard the anger. How did he even know my name? I still didn't look at him, but talked for the first time in days.

"I'm not hungry. I want to go home," I said. I felt him sit on the oppisite side of the bed.

"Well I bet you are hungry and I'm sorry but I can't let you go home," His kindness was back. He must be bipolar or something.

_His mood swings are giveing me whiplash, just like... No,Bella stop there is no possible way its him._

I finally turned to him and locked my eyes with his, they looked so familar, then I begged. Something I thought I would never do.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll say I got lost or something. Just please let me go," I said. I saw the pain in his beautiful eyes and wondered why it was there.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Besides your safer here. You don't know the kind of danger out there. This is the safest place you can be," He told me.

"Well I'm sorry Edward, but I don't agree with you. The only danger I see is you," I said angrily, then added on as I crossed my arms over my chest, "And I'm not eating." He sighed and shook his head.

"So stubborn," he stated to himself. " I believe that you will soon like it here. I want you to feel comfortable here. As for the food, please don't make me force you to eat Isabella," He said moving closer to me. I shook my head no. I couldn't crack. Anything could happen to me.

"I promise it won't kill you. I will never let anything bad happen to you," He said softly and then moved my hair behind my ear. I pulled away; the gesture was to intamite. It was to much like what _he_ use to do which is one of the reasons why I had to get Edward out of here.

"If I eat, will you leave me alone?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes. I scooted over to the food and slowly picked up the fork. I gualped, what if I died? I watched as Edward took my fork and ate some of eveything on my plate.

"See, there is nothing wrong with it," He stated once he swallowed. I took the fork he held out to after for days I started to eat. The food was fantastic. I felt him watching me so I looked at him hoping he'd get the hint that I wanted him to go. "Oh no, I'm not leaving until you finish," he told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

Once I was done he picked up the tray, "Alice and Rose will be in here later to get you ready," he said as he was walking out.

"Ready for what?" I was afraid for the answer,he paused not looking at me.

"The party tonight. Everyone must attend." With that he walked out.

I spent the day looking at the city below me. I watched as people came and went from this building,there were so many people and it helped me get my mind off_ him _and what _he_ did to me. At three the door opened and the two girls from the first day came in carrying a bunch of stuff. I just looked at them as they set it all on the bed and put the garmet bags in the closet.

"Hey Bella it's good to see you again. Now you go get in the shower while we set everything up," the short black haired girl said. I think that was Alice. I wasn't sure my memory is a bit foggy on looks. I just looked at them.

"Chop, chop chica. we have lots to do and so little time," she added on, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. I found strawberry shampoo and bodywash in the tub. I hate Strawberry. There was also a sponge. I opened the cabnet under the sink and found towels. In my strike I had refused to shower as well. It would feel so good. As I washed up I couldn't help but think how good I was being treated. It was weird.

_Charlie and Grandpa told me this would never happen,"They will never treat you well Isabella, it's just not in the nature of criminals."_

_Now he is letting me go to a party? what made him think I wouldn't run. He'd more than likely shoot me if I did. _

So I decided that I would play nice and bide my time.

_I will look for an escape tonight. I have to get him to trust me first, so I will still be resistant tonight and work slowly from there. _

When I was done I put on the robe that was on the back of the door and came out. I saw Edward quietly talking to the girls. He looked up at me and when our eyes locked I turned my gaze away to the floor.

_They look to much like his._

"I decided to come do this now, since no one can come in once they've started," he said kindly.

_Great something bad is going to happen. _

That's when I saw something in his hand as he approched me, it was a house arrest tracker. I had seen them many times before with a few kids at school. Even in a small town someone could get in enough trouble for one. When Edward got to me, he bent down. The robe went passed my knees, so that ment he thankfully couldn't see anything. His hands were cold as he pulled my right leg up on his knee. I got goose bumps and I could feel the rough texure of his hands.

_They too feel familar. _

I stumbled a bit, so I put my left hand on his sholder to keep my balance. It was a mistake, because a spark shot right through me when my hand landed there. I held in my gasp. My mind was playing tricks on me.

_Only one other person could send a shock through me with a touch and he is gone, never to return. There is no way this man is him it is impossible. My heart has to stop it's already broken enough._

I felt the cold metal on my skin, which took me from my thoughts that I buried years ago, as Edward closed it. It wasn't that heavy and fit perfectly. He hesitated before he let go of my leg. I felt his hands flutter around my ankle and I pulled in a breath.

_He never did that, thank the Lord there is another difference between them._

I put it on the mental list I made earlyer. He droped my leg and I took my hand off his sholder as he stood up.

"The tracker is for safty reasons only. It is waterproof so you don't have to worry about not being able to wash your leg. If you leave the inside of the house I will be notified emedietly," Edward said athoritively. I didn't look him in the eyes, I couldn't, so I just shook my head indicateing I heard him and he left. I didn't look up until I heard the door lock.

"Ok Bella, let's get started," Alice stated to me.

It took hours of them premping,curling,painting, etc, to get me done. Although Alice did say that I didn't need much makeup, because I had natural beauty. It was sweet, but I didn't believe it,

_Even though he told me the same thing all the time, through writing and sign language. He wouldn't ever speak and I never figured out why. That is what upsets me the most. I want to know why_

Alice and Rose put me in one of the cocktail dresses they bought, it was light blue with no straps and a black bow around it. It was also just below my knees. It wasn't really what I would have picked out for my self, but I liked it. It was simple **(link on profile). **They started talking heels afterwords and not just any heels stilletos. I couldn't walk enough as it is.

"I can not wear heals, that is where I draw the line. I am clumsy enough as it is," I explained to them.

"Come on Bella, the dress won't look good without them," Alice pleaded.

"No,No,No,No. I did everything else you wanted me to. I will not wear heels!" I yelled at her.

"What if we make a compromise?" Rose asked interfering.

"What kind?" I asked.

"If you wear the stilletos then you don't have to dance. You can just sit and look beautiful," she said.

_I have no rythme, and will defenantly embarras myself. Even if I am among crimanals I don't want to do that. _

So I gave in.

"Fine, but if I fall and brake something it will be on the two of you," I said.

"Deal," they stated at the same time. I was begianing to like them. They didn't seem that bad to me.

Five minutes later I was walking carefully down the stairs behind them. I heard the music before I got there. It wasn't any of the contemperary stuff, it was only classical and the good classical at that. I was surprised at that. I didn't expect to hear classical, expecialy with the mob. I took a deep breath and walked into view. It was like the whole world 's eyes were on me ,expecialy his. I couldn't look away from him. Edward's eyes were so green I was lost in them.

_It's just like getting lost, every time I looked in to his eyes since seven._

My heart beat to fast as I tryed to keep the memories locked in side like I had for the past six years, since that fateful day.

* * *

**Please please please Review! **

**So what is going on with Bella and who is the mistery man she is thinking about? **

**I will update regularly from now on every two weeks :) Thanks :) **

**Peace, Love, Twilight :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys srry that it has been forever since I have updated I have had family problems. But everything is good now and I should be updating regularly. Anyway since it has been so long. I have given you all 3 chapters at once. I hope you enjoy.**

**- bluerose818**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked me.

"Yes," I said pushing the memories back as I looked away from his eyes.

"Ok, come on," she says pulling me down the rest of the stairs. They take me over to one of the tables as everyone looks at me. Their expressions varied from shock, to anger, to sinister among other things.

"Don't mind them they just don't know how to act around new people," Alice told me as we sat down.

"No they don't know what to do when not only is she new, but she's the granddaughter of the cop that has been trying to put us all in jail for years. Not to mention she comes from a whole line of cops," Rose said sitting down.

"Rose…." Alice started but I interrupted her.

"No Alice she's right. You are all waiting for me to make my move to flee or call or something. I'm not stupid," I said.

"No you're not Miss. Swan that is why you aren't going to run right?" His velvet voice washed over me and I got goose bumps as I stiffened. I didn't even hear him approach; I always hear when someone approaches me except for …

_No stop thinking about him. It isn't him._

"Now why would I run Mr. Cullen I haven't found anything important yet. Besides u wouldn't let me get far even if I did," I stated not chancing a look at him. He came and stood in front of me with four drinks in his hands. He put them on the table and Alice and Rose immediately grabbed two and drank. Edward sat down across from me and pushed the wine glass toward me as he brought his own to his lips. I gulped as I watched his tongue swipe across his lips and then he slowly took a drink when my eyes met his. I instantly looked away. They were too much like …..

"So Isabella go head I promise the drink isn't going to kill you," He said drawing his eyes to the drink in my hand. I took a sip and held in my gasp. He couldn't have known that this is the only alcoholic drink I drink. I swallowed slowly and looked into my drink.

"What makes u think that a strawberry dackery is something I like?" I asked him softly.

"You just seem like the type," he responded giving me a smirk then taking another drink.

"The type? And what pray tell Edward type am I?" I asked glaring at him. He chuckles.

"Well Bella. You are the type who won't take chances. You stick on the safe side of life. So you would obviously only drink a strawberry dackery," he stated. I glared at him

"I resent that Edward Cullen and you are totally wrong. I am a risk taker," I said then took his drink from him and drank his beer until it was gone. It tasted nasty and stung as it slid down my throat, but I did it anyway. I wouldn't let him judge me. Besides if I got drunk then _he_ would stay off my mind and I didn't need to remember. I refused to. He put his elbows on the table and brought his hands together resting his chin on them.

"That was very brave of you Isabella Swan. Didn't think you had it in you. No one messes with the boss, especially his drink." He stated very explicitly. I smiled at him lifting my drink to my mouth. I needed to get the burn from his beer out of my mouth.

"Well Cullen there is a lot I have in me. And last time I checked you aren't my boss," I said emphasizing the you and boss.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I said as he stood up and came over to me. I watched as he held out his hand to me.

"Well then Swan, dance with me." He stated as Bach's "Awake a voice is calling" ended.

"No. I don't dance. I can't dance," I said as he took the drink out of my hand and pulled me up. I felt the spark again, but put it to the back of my mind.

"Nonsense it is all in the leading tesoro," he whispered I drew in a breath. That is what _he_ always told me when I refused.

_No Bella stop thinking about him. _

He pulled me out to the dance floor and it wasn't until I had my arms around his neck that I heard the song coming from the speaker. I froze and closed my eyes as the memory from 9 years ago came back.

"_Hi Bella" Esme said to me as I came in the door. I use to knock but after a while I became part of the family so I don't have to. Esme is like a second mom to me._

"_Hey Ma," I said meeting her in the kitchen. _

"_How you doin hon?" she asked as she made her famous cookies. _

"_Good and those smell good," I added. She chuckled as I sat down on the stool at the bar. I watched as she took four off of the pan and put them on a plate. _

"_Well they just came out so why don't you take some up to Anthony?" she said as my face brightened. I loved Anthony. He was my prince charming. I smiled and giggled as I got down carefully and took the cookies. _

"_Now be careful and don't drop them like last time." I rolled my eyes at her. I started to leave heading to the stairs when she yelled, "He's in the music room." _

_I opened the door to the music room to find Anthony siting behind his piano in all his ball headed glory. He looked up when I came in and smiled. _

"_Hey Anth," I said as I walked toward him._

"_Hey," he signed back to me. I had never heard him speak. Esme told me that he isn't mute, but he hasn't talked since the day his parents died. His mom was deaf and that is how he knew to sign. He's been teaching me for the past two years. _

_I held up the cookies to him. "Your aunt made some cookies for us." He smiled as I held the plate out to him. He grabbed one after saying thank you. _

"_Don't thank me, thank your aunt," I said. He motioned for me to sit beside him on the bench like always. "So have you come up with a new composition yet?" he shook his head at me telling me no. Anthony was always writing music. He would never let anyone but me hear though. He said I was his muse and when I asked what that meant, He told me that I helped him write his music. We would argue about it all the time because I have no musical abilities. He can become great with his music and I told him so. _

_After we finished our cookies he started to play softly. Nothing big, just the funny songs like twinkle twinkle little star. We sat there like we usually did in silence just listening to the music. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. After a while he stops and moves his shoulder to get my attention. I look at him. _

"_I heard a new song today and learned how to play it a bit u wanna hear?" he signed. I smiled and shook my head yes. _

"_Of course," I said looking into his green eyes. I loved the color they make me get lost just like Wendy got lost with Peter Pan. He smiles back._

"_Ok so it's called "Clair De Lune" by Debussy. He is becoming my new favorite." I gave him a big smile and nodded toward the piano. He starts to play the most beautiful tune I have ever heard him play. I start swaying back and forth and he smiles. He abruptly stops in the middle and presses the button on his electric piano that plays back what was already played. He had to have played it on there before. He got up off the bench and came to my side and held out his hand. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. _

"_Dance with me," he mouthed. I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head. _

"_Anthony no. You know I don't dance, that I can't dance," I said to him worriedly. He shook his head and grabbed my hands pulling me up. _

"_Nonsense it is all in the leading tesoro," he mouthed to me. "Besides you dance just fine," he added as he moved my hands to his neck and put his around my waist. He always called me that word tesoro and he always refuses to tell me what it means, they all do. _

"_No I don't. I suck," I stated horrified as he swayed us back and forth. He didn't respond and I ended up putting my head on his shoulder as we did nothing more but sway. When the song ended he didn't let go of me. He signed against my back. _

"_This will forever be our song bella razzia. I shall never dance it with anyone but you," he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I promise," he added mouthing. His eyes were hypnotizing me again. _

"_I promise I will never dance it with anyone but you," I said repeating him and meaning it. He was my prince I would promise him anything. He smiled and kissed my forehead like he always does. _

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Edward asked me pulling me from my memories. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. I looked up into his eyes and removed my hands from his neck.

_._

"I'm sorry I can't dance with you especially to this song," and with that I started to walk away.

_He isn't here anymore Bella. It doesn't matter. _

_Yes it does. I will not brake another promise to him, I refuse_ I knew he was following me and he grabbed my arm stopping me. I looked up into his eyes and saw conflict there. He was about to talk when suddenly doors opened and a voice said, "Dinner is served."

He cleared his face then turned around and walked toward what I assume was the dining room. Alice latched her arm onto mine.

"Come on Bella, food a waits." Food was the last thing on my mind though. What Edward was about to say to me ran through my mind and why he looked so conflicted?

And how does he seem to bring back the memories I forever wanted to forget?

_Anthony I wish u were still with me. _

A tear slid from my eye.

* * *

**don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

I walked into the dining room with Alice as I discreetly wiped my eyes. The room was big, even bigger than Esme's and hers could fit over 100 people. There was a giant table that held each mafia family. There were 50 seats at each table minimum. I watched as everyone went to a specific table and a specific seat. They must have some kind of order. At one end of the tables was one chair, the head. Every mafia lord took a seat there. Alice started dragging me to the end of the table where all the women were sitting when Edward spoke up.

"No Alice Miss. Swan is to sit on my left side. " He said pointing to a chair right beside him. I heard gasps all around the room. It was the first time I have seen Alice completely silent and unmoving. The room was silent .you could hear a pin drop and it ring throughout the whole house. I gulped and pulled my hand from Alice's. Then I slowly and quietly walked to the front of the table as everyone stared at me. It was _his _junior prom all over again.

_STOP IT STOP IT! PUSH HIM OUT OF YOUR MIND!_

When I got up there he spoke loudly. "This will be where you sit from now on," he said talking more to everyone else then me. I looked into his eyes pushing Anthony out of my mind once again.

"Still don't trust me Cullen, have to keep me close so I don't do something stupid?" I said with lots of attitude. I saw his eyes change from authority to sensitivity but his voice stayed the same.

"You're the chief of police's granddaughter of course I don't trust you and you would be stupid for doing something stupid in a room full of people like us." He said with an angry edge. I smirked.

"You mean a room full of criminals who my chief of police grandfather will throw in jail when he finds me and I tell him what I know?" I said back to him. He glared at me and motioned to the seat.

"Sit," he said angrily. I could tell that he was just putting up an act because of the people. I don't know how I could tell, but I could. I rolled my eyes and sat crossing my arms. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't like that, what was so important about this seat. That's all it was a seat.

A few minutes later dinner came and the conversations finally started up. It was mostly whispering and I could guess what about. I just wanted to get this night over with and move on with the rest of my short life.

_He should just kill me now, because when I get out he will suffer, they all will. And I will smile when I see my grandfather take Edward Cullen out in handcuffs. _

"You need to eat Isabella," Edward said leaning over to me. I looked down at my food. Surprisingly it was everything I would actually eat. I was picky when it came to food. I saw that mine was arranged different then everyone else's. My food didn't touch where as theirs did.

_There is no way he knew I hated my food touching. Only family knows that_.

I glanced up at him and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and started to eat. If this was my last meal then I would die after giving a show.

After everyone was done eating, the room started to clear back into the ballroom. I got up and followed everyone out slowly. They were all still staring at me. I rolled my eyes and went straight to the bar. I didn't know what the big deal about where I sat was but I needed a drink after it. I ordered and then turned toward the dance floor. Alice and Rose were headed to me as I watched Edward and the other mafia leaders go into another room.

_Ahh the real reason why there is a party. _

Edward looked at me before going in and I saw worry in his eyes. I couldn't figure out why. It surly couldn't be for me. I was the person who is starting to make his life a living hell.

"Miss, your drink," the bartender said. I turned around from Edward and grabbed my drink.

"Hey Bells are you ok?" Alice asked me as she stood on my left, Rose was on my right. I told her about my nickname and she has called me it ever since.

"Yeah I am fine, just have a lot on my mind is all," I told her surprising myself she may be hyper but she is very easy to talk to.

She sighed and looked toward the room the mafia leaders went into. "He really does care you know," Alice said with sadness.

"I don't and I won't. Because I can't," I told her being vague. If I started to believe that Edward Cullen the infamous mafia boss cared about me then I would have to give up everything I promised Anthony and that is something I would never do. She looked at me with sadness, but before she could say anything Jasper came and pulled her away. Same with Emmett and Rose.

While I was left alone I started to think and that is never a good thing. When I think everything comes back especially when it is about Anthony. My first real love and the boy who broke my heart.

_Stop don't think about him, He is gone he left you! _

_No he would have come back to me I know it!  
Why are you still keeping the promises you made him, he broke all the ones he made to you the moment he decided to walk out that door. _

_Now the only reason you are confused about Cullen is because you can't stop thinking about him_

_Maybe if I push Anthony back again I will go through with my plan. But there are still many questions I have about Cullen._

A throat clearing pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over to see the man that had been eyeing me all night. He creeped me out with his long blonde hair and that look in his eyes. I shivered a bit and started to walk away with my drink. He grabbed onto my arm and I felt a sense of death run through me. It felt cold and made me think of a never ending hole of torcher. I tried to pull my arm from him but he held on tighter. I glared at him. He looked at me amused.

"You are going to dance with me," he demanded. He was slurring his words. He was totally wasted and didn't know what he was talking about. Also his breath smelled like a mix between garbage and a dead animal.

"Let go of me, I don't want to dance," I said to him. He gave me an evil smirk and pulled me toward the wall.

"No and you will," he said angrier and gripping harder. I knew he was going to leave hand marks on my arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. "I said slowly and angry. She laughed drawing in people's attention.

"You're a feisty one. Now I can see the draw little Eddie has to the cops granddaughter," he whispered in my ear. I almost gaged by the smell of his breath. I pushed harder on my arm causing me to cry out. He smiled at me pain and dug his hands harder into my arms. "Not so tough now are you," he said and then bent his lips to me neck. Before he could make contact though I heard the cock of a gun. He did to because he stopped instantly.

I looked behind the man to see Edward with his gun pointed at the man's head. He looked peed off and I could see the death in his eyes. The man turned around and laughed as he still gripped me. He pulled out his own gun and put it to my side.

"Let her go now James," he said calmly but with force and aggression in his voice. The man now known as James just laughed at Edward.

"Or what Cullen, you going to kill me over a cop's granddaughter? You signed your death sentence when you took her, "he said in the same voice as he gripped me harder and forced the gun harder into my side.

"Don't cross me James and yes I will kill you over the cop's granddaughter," he stated slowly getting closer to us as his eyes got more direct and deadly. I gulped.

"You won't be able to make the shot. You never have been. And I saw were you put her, so what now you are in with the cops is that it Cullen?"

_Why wouldn't Edward be able to kill him? Grandpa and Charlie told me he was the deadliest of them all. And what is with the seat thing?_

"Believe me I can and will make the shot and your right you saw where I put her that means you and everyone else knows what the consequences will be," Edward yelled at him.

_What is the big deal about the seat I need to know!_

James threw me on the ground and I watched as he laughed hysterically as he got in Edward's face. He whispered something to him. I looked at Edward's eyes and saw many emotions play through them, sadness, angst, worry, angry and the last deadly. Edward whispered something back then shoved him away.

"Aro I suggest you keep your mutt on a tight leash," Edward said then made a shot in James's foot. He yelled and cursed. "Next time it will go through your skull," he said to him.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER!" He yelled. Everyone just stood there shocked at what he just did. They were all in the mafia so I couldn't figure out why everyone was so shocked and frozen. I watched as Edward looked around at all the people and balled up one of his fists. He cocked his gun again. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Every one scattered around him to the exits. Alice and Rose ran over to me and helped me up and lead me to the stairs through the mob. I watched as a red head women and a man with dreads helped up James and took him out. Edward stood there as his men pushed everyone to the doors. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was so rigid. I noticed that the other mafia leaders walked out casually like it was normal for this to happen. Maybe it was.

Finally Alice and Rose pulled me out of sight; they didn't say a word though. None of the women did as they went up the stairs. It was completely silent. I am guessing that Edward gets angry a lot. Reminds me of ….

_Noo stop thinking about him!_

All the women went to their own rooms and I heard the doors lock. Alice and Rose pulled me into a room I didn't recognize. Then Rose left and Alice locked the door behind her. I stared as Alice paced talking quietly to herself.

_Why is she worried? _

I heard a gun go off firing all the rounds and I jumped. Alice stopped and looked to the door.

"I have never seen him so angry before," she commented to herself. "Why would he… unless …"

She looked over at me. "No it couldn't be…" I stared at her confused as she looked at me and a look I can only describe as recognition took over her features.

_What did she figure out and why was she looking at me like I was her savior. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Alice never told me what she figured out. I was too confused on her look that I forgot to ask about the seat thing. After she got herself back together she helped me get out of the dress and take off the makeup. Alice gave me a pair of shorts and a tank as she told me I was staying with her for the night. I didn't understand why, but I wasn't going to question her either. She has went through all of this before, I haven't. So I just shut up and listened.

Alice's room reminded me of mine when I was younger. You could tell a girl lived in it, but also a male. Along with the makeup and shoes and every outfit on the planet there was a plasma TV and videogames. She also had a white couch in her room with a king size bed. This is where the two of us slept.

I was almost out when I heard the door unlock and open then relock. I didn't open my eyes but heard a sigh and footsteps walk around to Alice's side of the bed.

"I love you Mary Alice, and you were right, "I heard him kiss her head then the couch squeaked. He slept there. I fell into a sleep where Anthony and Edward invaded my dreams.

The following day I wake up to a jumping on the bed. Alice is awake. I am starting to get use to her being a morning person and hyper all around. I sleep in and I told her so.

"But Bell –a, you have to get up, I need to show u the house today," she said wining and pouting. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her hands crossed over her chest. She could really be a pain, but she always has good intentions. I sighed and sat up. She smiled and clapped her hands rapidly as she jumped up and down. I thought of my 2yr old cousin. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed looking at the couch. The man from last night wasn't there. I think his name is Jasper or something.

It took two hours to get ready. I didn't know why I had to wear makeup and nice cloths to walk around a house, but Alice said I had to and that pixie actually scared me so I didn't cross her. Once she was done playing Bella Barbie we walked out of the room. It would be my first time out during the day. I didn't know what to expect.

Alice linked her arm with mine as we started walking. Everyone was busy with something I noticed. I wasn't expecting a lot of what I saw. Although every one stopped and stared as we walked. It was like its own little town. There was a chapel, nursery and even a school for the kids that lived here, although I didn't see any high school level kids. Alice said this is because they go to the actual high school 2 miles away.

So I wasn't the only one Edward had hostage.

There are a lot of kids and they all seem like family. It amazes me. She explained the order of everything to me and I could see why it was called organized crime. Everyone in the house had their own part and duty. If they didn't do it then it didn't get done and someone wouldn't have that. Alice informed me that her job was getting clothes; it explained why everyone was always dressed nice. Rose worked on the vehicles; it surprised me that she was the mechanic. She didn't seem like the type to be around cars.

As we walked by the dining room I remembered the seat thing. She still hadn't explained that to me.

"Hey Alice, I have a question." I said as we continued to walk. I hadn't had much so I didn't think she would mind.

"What?"

"Why was everyone freaking out when Edward had me sit by him last night? " I asked. She automatically stopped and didn't make eye contact.

"I don't know, let's go over this way," she said quickly trying to get me to move. She was lying and now I knew her tell. I didn't move.

"Nope I am not going anywhere till I know Mary Alice, "I folded my arms across my chest and planted myself. I could be very stubborn when I wanted to. So that's what I did.

"Bella I don't know, now can we please go," she said in the same tone as me. I stared at her.

"Nope and I am not buying any of that, you're in a relationship with one of Cullen's top men, so don't tell me you don't know. And it seems like everyone does so tell me," I stated with attitude to her. She held her ground well, longer than anyone has with me even Anthony, but when Rose walked by I turned to her instead.

"Hey Rosalie, can I ask you a question?" she stopped and came up to us. Alice glared at me and stomped her foot, before storming off talking to herself. I heard the words, stubborn and just like him come out of her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"What's her problem?" she asked me as she watched Alice go around the corner.

"She's mad because I asked her something then wouldn't leave until she told me. " I responded chuckling.

"So the rumors were true, you were trying to beat Alice at her own game and by the looks of it you won," she said and stared at me amazed. "No one has ever beaten Mary Alice, not even Edward," she added on.

"It wasn't that hard, my family calls me stubborn for a reason, once I threw a fit for three days and the only one that put a stop to it was my best friend," I told her. I wasn't going to say his name. No one here needed that information. Anthony was my secret.

"So what did you want to ask that Alice apparently wouldn't answer?" She said looking back to me.

"It's simple, why was everyone freaking out when Edward had me sit by him last night? I wanted to know but forgot to ask last night." She looked at me and then around and sighed. I followed her to the dining room table.

"Ok I will tell you, but you didn't hear from me ok, I don't need Edward on my case and that is what will happen if he finds out who told you," she whispered. I was confused.

_So Edward doesn't want me to know what it means. _

_Do you really blame him? _

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah and I won't tell him where I heard it," I told her.

"Ok, it's really simple actually and the cops, no offence are idiots because they can't figure anything out. Anyway the reason everyone looked and because where you sit is the power you have in the family." She told me as she looked at her nails.

"So what does that mean?" I asked needing more information, she was really vague and I couldn't help it. It was more for my benefit then my grandfathers. She sighed.

"It means that Edward trusts you more than you think, the spot he put you in is second in command more or less, "I just stared at her.

_She has to be mistaken. There is no way he put a cop's daughter second in command, what does that even mean? _

"I am not mistaken and that is what everyone was thinking, and it means that you have lots of power. You see it works like this, "she said getting up as she said the last part. I watched as she went to the head. From there Rose educated me on what every seat meant.

By what she said, I had more power than Emmett and Jasper, Edwards's top men. I also couldn't be killed are harmed unless I did something to go against the mafia. If anything ever happened to Edward I would be the new head and in control of everything. If Emmett or Jasper told someone to do something and I told them not to, then they would listen to me, because I had more power. I over righted them, but Edward over righted me. Anyone who harmed me would have to face death. That explained what Edward meant when he was talking to James. It was all very organized and thought out.

_I now know why my grandfather has never caught the mafia. It is too organized and everyone has a specific place. They know how to cover their tracks. Edward didn't want me to know the position he put me in. _

Rose decided to continue Alice's tour of the house. Later Alice joined us still upset about me. I learned that she could hold a grudge and always gets revenge well.

_Game on Pixie._

They showed me the library and I didn't want to leave. It was my heaven in this place. Sooo big, better than anyone I have ever seen. It looked familiar though and I noticed that it was designed like I had always wanted a library to be. The girls didn't let me stay long which I was mad about. I now knew how I could tolerate being a prisoner. The library would be my escape.

I hadn't seen Edward or his two men all day, I didn't question it though. Everyone acted as if it were normal, to them it was. I felt that there was more to it though. Edward seemed like he had an anger problem I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I didn't know why, but something inside me said I had to and that I could help.

Edward was missing from dinner that night also. Alice and Rose forced me to go. Emmett and Jasper took over Edward's role, and even tried to talk to me. That wasn't going to happen. They were the reason I was here in the first place. I just wanted to escape to that library. Hopefully I could when everyone was asleep tonight. By the looks of it that would be my only time, because Alice and Rose said they were going to put me to work tomorrow. I was terrified to think what those two were going to have me do.

**A few hours later**

I quietly snuck out of the room, trying not to wake Alice and Jasper. I was told I would be staying with them until Edward decided to come out of his room. The one I had been in since the start. That still messed with my head.

_Why on earth would he put me in his room? _

I cleared my head as I made it to the library unnoticed. I was relieved. I pulled out the flashlight I found and opened the door. It looked like the biggest room in the house. It surprised me the most, that there was even a library. Edward Cullen didn't seem like the type to have one. Why would a mob boss need a library?

I took all my problems from my thoughts and started looking at the books. There was everything in here and it was all organized by genre. I was surprised to find the classics as the biggest section. I shouldn't feel surprised anymore though, everything was different here.

I noticed that all my favorite novels where in here and they looked really old. I pulled down a copy of wuthering Heights and smiled.

_I was reading this before I was taken. It's even more torn up then my own. The copy that Anthony gave me after I lost my grandmothers. _

I took it over to the sitting area in the middle of the room and sat down on the brown couch curling my feet under me. It was surrounded by a coffee table and a few chairs. It was really homey and reminded me of what I always wanted in a home library.

_Strange, he couldn't know any of that. _

I started to read where I left off at home when I heard a voice speak.

"Figures that's the book you would choose out of the thousands I have."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie Sr. POV **

**Two Days Ago**

I was sitting at my desk going through the regular crime reports of this month. When I got this job 20 years ago I knew it would take some work, but this was more then I asked for. The crime in this city is unspeakable; it gets its name naturally. The last few years though it has been worse, ever since Cullen showed up in this town, he thinks he runs it. When it comes to the mafia part he does, I'm sure of it although I have yet to prove it. That boy has slipped through my fingers every time we get close to him, somehow there is never anything to hold him to the charges we catch him on, and his lawyer is a piece of

_No Charlie no cussing you promised Marie. _

It's a shame what the Mason house has turned into. I remember when it held respect and promise. My friend Anthony is rolling in his grave right now. To see something that he built by hand to turn into a place of drug pushing and kidnapping is a pain in my heart. It hurts even more that I can't prove it. I may be the chief of the crimes division but the chief of the bureau told me I had to have sufficient evidence that Cullen was involved to do anything. He has people wrapped around his fingers more than Volturi or Denali ever has. It sickens me to my core.

_Knock knock knock _

I throw down the papers over Cullen with a sigh and answer motioned for agent Mitchel to come in. Newton was standing right behind him.

"This better be important Mitchel. You know I have these crime reports," I said menacingly as I glared at him.

"Sir, another girl has been kidnapped," he said.

"Well you know how to process the scene, get down there and get it taken care of and figure out who she is," I swear sometimes Mitchel can act so dumb, I wonder how he even got this job. They just don't know who they are hiring into the FBI now days.

"You don't understand sir; we already have a lead on who it might be." I sighed.

"Well then put out the bolo on her," I said getting frustrated.

_Gosh don't they know how to do anything._

"Just tell him idiot," I heard Newton say behind him. I looked at both of them

"Tell me what? Well spit it out," I asked.

"Um, It's Isabella Sir, Your Granddaughter," He said his voice shaking.

"WHAT!" I yelled shoving my chair back forcefully and pacing. " let me get this straight my granddaughter might be missing, possibly kidnapped like the other girls who end up in our morgue and you are just now telling me. "

"You've done it now," Newton said.

"Yes Sir, but we just got the call" He said.

"Where is it at?" I asked referring to the crime scene as I grabbed my keys and cell phone.

"The college Sir."

"Get a team together and Mitchel…"

"Yes sir," he asked with fear in his voice.

"Peters is only allowed to give me updates from now on got it."

"Yes Sir," he said as Newton laughed behind him and then turned around and demanded the men t to get ready to leave. I pocketed my cell phone and grabbed my jacket. Slamming my door on the way out and barking orders.

_I hope they are wrong and Bella is safely in her class. _

_Charlie will have my head if anything happens to his little girl _

_They can't have my granddaughter. _

_I promised to her and my son that she would be safe _

_I would watch out for her. _

I slammed the door of my black 2007 ford truck hard. I quickly walked through the mass of policemen and crime scene tape that surrounded the sidewalk right outside of the college, along with two blocks away. Everyone was staring at me. I shook my head they were all scared of me, even more so than usual. Peters ran up to me. He was my best man. Peters has been working for me for 10 years. When I finally got the promotion as Chief he was just a rookie. I taught him everything he knows and he takes everything very seriously.

"What do you got?" I asked as I looked around seeing everyone still staring. "Get back to work" I yelled at them all.

"Well Sir, It looks like she was coming home from work and saw the scene that happened a few blocks away. A man was murdered, shot once in the head but there is some brusing. CSI is processing it and keeping us informed. My guess is that she ran toward the campus but they caught her and took her because of what she saw. I have every man looking for her Sir," He stated with sympathy in his eyes.

"Thank you Peters. You have any idea on who took her?" I asked.

"No, but there is a rumor going around that Cullen's men made an appearance last night." I sighed. Of course it has to be Cullen, it is always Cullen.

_If he has taken my granddaughter I will make sure he never sees the light of day again. _

"Chief Swan." I turned to the familiar voice of Bella's roommate and best friend since grade school. She was wearing her usual multicolored mini skirt with blue jeans, black high heeled boots and a tank top. Her brown hair was hanging in front of her worried green eyes. She held a few of her books close to her chest as her purple back pack hung off of one shoulder. I told Peters to stay on top of everything and then went to her.

"Hi, Miss. Blain," I said taking off my black sunglasses.

"I'm worried about Bella. She never came home last night and isn't answering her phone. Did she go to your house last night?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and soft, it is only like that when she is very concerned about something. I pulled up the yellow crime scene tape and went under it. I put my arm around her and we walked away from the crowd. We sat down on the old gray and crackly cement steps of an apartment building.

"I haven't seen her Nessie. When was the last time you talked to Bella?" I asked looking down at my black dress shoes. I heard her start to cry and held myself back from doing the same thing.

"Last night, before she left for work. Bells told me that she was staying later than usual. She had to do some work and lock up the place. I was told not to wait up," Nessie bowed her head and let the tears fall. I pulled her into my arms and held her.

_I need to tell her the truth_

_No it will only make her worse_

_She will be worse not knowing. _

"Another girl was kidnapped last night. We have reason to believe that it was Bella." I held her tighter as she cried harder and I held mine in.

" No no no," she kept repeating over and over.

"Don't worry I will find her. She won't be like the others. I promise you Vanessa I will bring our Isabella back."

_I will find her if it is the last thing I do_

After I sent her off and Peters got confirmation that it was Bella, I did the one thing I thought I would never have to do. I sat down in my truck and closed the door, preparing myself for what I was about to do and the comments that would come back at me. I took a deep breath and dialed that familiar number. I closed my eyes when it was picked up after a few seconds.

"Forks Police Department, Jessica Newton speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes I need to speak to Chief Swan Immediately. This is urgent, it's about his daughter. " I said with as much authority I could without making my voice shakes.

"Hold on I'll patch you through," she said with a bit of anger in her voice. I wonder if she was one of the girls Bella told Marie about.

"Chief Swan, what can I do you for?" My son said as soon as he picked up. He sounded happy; I hated how I was just about to ruin that.

"Son, I have some bad news. It's about Isabella."


	8. Chapter 7

**Last time on Unexpected Love **

I noticed that all my favorite novels where in here and they looked really old. I pulled down a copy of wuthering Heights and smiled.

I was reading this before I was taken. It's even more torn up then my own. The copy that Anthony gave me after I lost my grandmothers.

I took it over to the sitting area in the middle of the room and sat down on the brown couch curling my feet under me. It was surrounded by a coffee table and a few chairs. It was really homey and reminded me of what I always wanted in a home library.

Strange, he couldn't know any of that.

I started to read where I left off at home when I heard a voice speak.

"Figures that's the book you would choose out of the thousands I have."

**BPOV**

I jumped when I heard his voice; dropping the book in the process I heard its loud thud as I watched his dark figure step into the light. I curled back as I watched him bend down in front of me. He grabbed the book and handed it back to me, I took it quickly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He said kindly and softly. He took a seat on the matching chair across from me and on the other side of the coffee table. I didn't speak. I still wasn't sure about Edward. I couldn't figure out how to figure him out, but I did sense that he had a big secret. "Are you going to talk or just set there?" He asked. I glared at him. I may not be able to figure him out, but I won't let him talk to me that way.

"What am I supposed to say to the man who kidnapped me?" He sighed and ran his hands through his messy bronze hair, tugging on it a little.

_At least that doesn't remind me of Anthony. _

"I know you don't understand, but I am doing this to protect you Isabella. There are men out there who will do anything to have you killed; most would have killed you a few nights ago after you saw what you did." He said looking down at his shoes.

"So I am supposed to believe that you are showing me some kind of mercy?"

"It has nothing to do with mercy believe me, there is much more to it than that."

"I'm not going to let you use me for some kind of leverage against my grandfather, nor am I going to give you any insight on the things he knows. So if that's your reason, then you can forget it." I said angrily fixing my posture. I put my feet on the floor and then leaned forward, trying to give off a menacing vibe. I didn't know if it worked or not.

"I don't want anything from your Grandfather. I already have everything I need." He said imitating my posture. His was imitating and hot all at the same time.

_Stop Bella remember why you are here_

"Then why can't I leave huh?"

"Gosh do you not listen to anything? I told you I am protecting you "he said angrily, getting up and starting to pace.

_Note to Bella: Edward gets frustrated easily and it turns into anger. _

"How? Huh. You think putting me in the position that you did is protecting me? No that's doing the opposite. It's killing me!" I said feeding off his anger. It used to happen with me and Anthony all the time. We sort of fed off of each other's emotions. He suddenly stopped pacing and stared straight at me.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh there is I lot that I know, and I will keep learning. By what I have figured out, you put me as second in command. They may not be able to hurt me, but if I go against all this they can. And we both know it's only a matter of time before I do. So in the end you are killing me. You might as well put me out of my misery now and shoot me." I told him standing up, letting the book fall. I stood perfectly still and dared him with my eyes.

"You're wrong. You know nothing and they will never lay a hand on you. I promise you that, and if you want to survive here you will learn to respect me. This is my world and I decide what happens, not some Police chief's daughter who thinks she has everything figured out," He said getting right up in my face and grabbing a hold of my arms tightly. I glared and pulled myself from his arms, and moved around him closer to the door.

"Keep your promises, I don't want them. I'll give you one in return though. I will work, and congregate with those people if I must, but I will never, never respect you. You don't control me, no matter how much you believe you do, you don't. And when I get out of here, I will tell my grandfather everything! By the way, if you ever grab me like that again, I don't care who you are, I will hurt you severally." With that I walked out the door.

"Don't you want the book," I heard him say as I walked quickly down the hallway.

"No I'm good, I've read it before." I said back. I heard him mumble something as I walked around the corner.

The following day I was officially introduced to everyone. Alice took me around and introduced each group of women and what their jobs were. They were all nice and respectful, but I could tell which ones really meant it and which ones were doing it because of the place I now held. I learned who to stay away from and who could make this prison bearable. Sadly there wasn't many who would make it bearable. As for the men I vaguely saw them. When I did I would be introduced and told their rank. Alice said they did that out of respect. I saw the anger in almost all of them though, just like I did the women. The only good thing about me being in the place is being able to interact with all the kids. They took to me fast, something I was used to, and because of all the babysitting I use to do. Yet for these kids to be so nice and calm, I wonder what they will do when they get older. Will they follow in these peoples footsteps or go on to be something more?

"It's not as horrible as you think." I jumped as I heard the man's voice behind me. I turned to him and recognized him as one of the guys I met from earlier. Ben, I believe his name was. He was Edward's technology guy.

"How do you know what I think?" I said as a little girl ran up to him.

"Daddy" she said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey, Baby Girl, Have you met Miss. Bella? "

I watched as he interacted with the little girl, I didn't see a bad guy when he was talking to her and interacting. But he was, and when he was caught that little girl would be the one to suffer. I don't get how he could do that to her.

_It's no different than what Charlie would do with you. Leave all the bad when you get home. _

_It is nothing like what Charlie does. _

"Come on baby girl; let's leave Miss Bella to her thoughts. How about I take you and Mommy out for Ice cream?"

"Yey!" she cheered in his arms then looked at me. "Bye Miss. Bella"

"Bye you have fun," I told her still lost in my thoughts.

"There is a lot about us you don't know Bella, that's how I know what you are thinking. I was in the same position once." He said then with that left leaving me wondering what exactly he meant and how a guy who could be so bad could also be good.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Happy Turkey Day! I hope you all have a wonderful day. I am thankful for Stephenie Meyer and The Twilight Saga. Breaking Dawn pt. 2 was amazing and was just the inspiration I needed to get out of my writers block. **

**Enjoy the chapter and I sped up the time frame of the story. I hope you like and review thanks for all the wonderful reviews and loving the story. **

**I am thankful for all of you as well. **

**Love ya **

** Bluerose818 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Esme POV**

One month that's how long it's been since Charlie got the call from his father.

One month of searching and finding nothing.

One month of pain and heartache for the girl I have known almost her whole life.

One month of wondering if it really was a crime at all and not her attempt to leave us like she's been wanting ever since my Edward passed away. I remember that day like yesterday when Carlisle came home in tears about my nephew. I was already worried because he wasn't answering my texts and he had made a promise to Bella to take her to see that new movie that I can't remember the name of now. She and I were baking in the kitchen when we heard the door open.

"_He's ok right Esme. I mean he's just running late," Bella asked me as she pulled our freshly baked cookies out of the oven. _

"_Of course, he probably just got side tracked at the hospital, it wouldn't be the first time dear," I said even though I was worried, because he usually would have called by now and he always answered Bella's texts. We both sighed in relief when we heard the front door opening. We both ran to it but I stopped instantly when I saw my husband's face. There is only one other time I had seen my husband cry and that is when I had my miscarriage and was told we wouldn't ever be able to have kids. There is only one thing that would make him look like that. _

"_No, Carlisle No!" I yelled as he came to me and I saw Charlie walk in the door after him. _

"_Esme…" He tried to pull me in his arms but I resisted pounding on his chest. _

"_No not my …." I couldn't finish my sentence though because of the blood curling scream that came from the girl beside me. My pain was forgotten for a moment as I saw Bella fall to the floor in agony holding her chest. My thoughts were right; she is in love with him. I went to her and gathered her in my arms. She latched on to me tighter then the time she found out her grandmother had died. I rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her as she screamed out my nephew's middle name. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't his first. _

_Later that night after I finally got Bella to sleep by letting her stay in Edward's room I had Carlisle explain to me what exactly happened. _

"_Esme, I don't think that's a good idea." He told me as I sat down on Edward's piano bench. _

"_Please Carlisle I need to know." I begged him; he sighed and sat down beside me as I quietly started playing. _

"_His car swerved on the black ice and slid down the embankment by the school. He was so far down it took hours for him to be found. His car was smashed; he took down a few trees. By my observations he died on impact. He didn't suffer Es. He didn't suffer." _

Beep Beep Beep

The sound of the oven pulled me out of my memories. I rushed to pull out the freshly baked cookies before they could burn. I was taking them to Sue and Charlie's. He was out in Chicago looking for Bella and I made it my duty to take care of Sue and her son Seth. I needed to do something and besides going to Chicago myself it's all I could do. I already contacted my other two nephews in Chicago to look out for her though. If the police can't find her then they will, at least I hope. I sigh as I put the cookies in my plastic tuber ware then put it with the rest of the food in my big picnic basket.

When I got to Sue's house she ran out to help me even when I insisted her not to. I shook my head as she carried the basket inside and I followed with some of Edward's clothes for Seth. Better he use them, then having them collect dust in a closet. Once we got in and settled I helped her put away all the food in the jam packed fridge that still housed many of my meals. I chuckled as I realized that maybe I need to find someone else to impose my meals on.

"It's amazing how you are out cooking Seth in eating," she said chuckling along with me and she was right. Seth had a tendency to over eat, though seeing as he has a high metabolism his mother has never really worried as long as he eats healthy more than not.

"Well I bake when I'm worried and it's been two months Sue. I don't know what to do, it was hard enough getting through my nephew's death I won't be able to handle if Bella joins him," I confessed as I sat down at the kitchen table. She sat beside me and put her hand on my arm in comfort.

"She isn't going to die Es; they will find her everyone is looking for her." Sue said.

"But what if she doesn't want to be found, what if she did all of this on her own?"

"You mean she ran away?" I shook my head yes. " I don't think she did, don't get me wrong I know she's thought about it a lot, but there is too much evidence to see it a different way. At least they know it wasn't the guy kidnapping and killing girls, they arrested him a few days ago." She added on, the last being an afterthought. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me surprised that I didn't know that.

"The lead they had fell through. They caught the serial killer, but he had never even heard of Bella and they questioned him for hours. You don't know any of this? I thought Carlisle would have told you." I sighed.

"Well he's been busy lately and both of us have been stressed, are there any other leads?" I asked dismissing talk of Carlisle. He's been avoiding me a lot lately, and I can't figure out why.

"Well it's not an official lead but when I talked to Charlie this morning he said they're looking into a man suspected of being in the mafia."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but it's you and I know you won't tell anyone. His name is Edward Cullen and he is living in the house that Charlie Sr.'s friend built. Mason I think it was, anyway they are going to put in an inside man to get defendant proof." I locked up when I heard the words Edward Cullen and Mason together.

_It can't be possible_

_My sister's house to be lived in like that _

_Edward had the deed to it though_

_One we couldn't find after he died. _

_It's just a coincidence the man's name is my nephew's first name and my last name _

_But what if it is him _

_Carlisle acted so strange back when Edward died I passed it off as a reaction to the death of Edward_

_But he got those calls right after Bella went missing _

_He's been avoiding me again like he did then it can't be a coincidence _

_Could Carlisle know exactly where Bella is? He keeps telling me she's safe and she's not dead he is so confident about it_

_What about Emmett and Jasper? No they wouldn't do that. _

_I know one thing though if Carlisle does know that Edward could be a live and has anything to do with his and Bella's disappearance I will file for divorce. _

_I won't be with someone who would betray me like that. _

"Hey Sue I got to go, Carlisle and I are supposed to do lunch and I'm running late," I told her as I got up and quickly grabbed my purse and picnic basket. I rushed out before she could respond and pulled out of her driveway leaving her stunned on her front porch.

During all the 10 minutes it took me to get to the hospital I sailed way past angry as my thoughts ran connecting Carlisle's actions with what I now knew. I stormed into the hospital and straight pass the help desk as I made my way toward Carlisle's office. No one stopped me, the perks of being the wife to the head surgeon. When I got to my husband's door I didn't bother knocking, if he wasn't in then I would wait. If he was well then…

The door slammed against the wall as I made myself known.

"How F***ing dare you Carlisle Cullen!" I shouted as I entered. I saw three pairs of eyes staring back at me but all I could see was the shock shown in front of the worry and realization of a pair of light blue eyes. That is when I knew my thoughts were true.

"Esme, I'm with my clients" He said as he got up and made his way toward me. I stepped back and turned to the two people in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Webber, they moved here after their oldest daughter was reported dead five years ago, she was 17. Now he is suffering from Lung Cancer, but still preached at the church every Sunday and I never missed a service. They were good, honest people with lots of heartache in their lives. I hope he got good news.

"I am sorry Pastor and Mrs. Webber, I didn't mean to interrupt," I said a bit calmer, but there was still some edge to my voice. They both stood and Mrs. Webber grabbed his arm and they entwined their fingers. My heart cracked a little realizing that I would never do that with Carlisle again.

"It's ok Esme we were finished anyway, but if you need me to stay I gladly will," Mr. Webber said kindly but with worry in his voice as well. He was good at being a mediator for fighting couples. I only knew this from the people in town though. I couldn't do this with anyone else in the room though. It is between Carlisle and I, plus I would feel embarrassed if anyone apart from family were to hear about this. That and I am too angry to consider the logic Mr. Webber would give to the situation.

"No its ok everything will be fine, you and the Mrs.'s go enjoy the day, it's sunny for once." He gave me a nod and then they both left. Once they were out of the room I shut the door and locked it. The turned my glare upon Carlisle.

"I just came from Sue Clearwater's place and she told me something very interesting about a new lead they have on Bella's case," I said as I crossed my arms and leaned against the door. Carlisle started to walk toward me, but thought better of it.

"Really and what was it dear?" He asked me calmly and sweetly, but I saw right through him, I knew his emotions well and right now Carlisle Cullen was nervous.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"We should have this conversation at home dear." He said walking toward me this time. When he grabbed my arm to move me away from the door I jerked away from him.

"No we are going to talk about it now Carlisle. Tell me is he alive"

"Esme honey….."

"Is he Alive!" I said louder and punctuating each word. He sighed and bowed his head. He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Yes" He said softly.

All I could see was red as I launched at him, hitting his chest hard over and over as I yelled at him. He sat there and took it from me. I knew he would never hit me and we both knew I was doing this out of anger, it wasn't the first time I had.

"How could you do this to me? You let me cry and cry about his death and you knew he was alive the entire time, how dare you. I hate you I hate you why why why!" He finally grabbed my hands and held me as I resisted.

"I didn't have a choice! He would have left either way; I could either be a part of it and stay in contact with him or lose him altogether. I chose the option where I could make sure he was safe!" He said back to me. I pulled out of his grasp and glared at him.

"You always have a choice Carlisle. You could have told me!"

"NO I couldn't. The only way he would let me help was if I promised not to tell you and Bella. He wanted to disappear but not without closure to the two of you."

"Closure, Closure. He wanted us to have closure! We never got closure, how could you sit there and watch Isabella fall apart knowing that he was alive and well?"

"I couldn't you know how many times I've tried to tell him that he shouldn't have done it? He won't listen to anyone; you know how stubborn he is. When his mind is set he won't change it" I sighed and sat down.

"Does he have her? Is she safe?" I said softer. I was still angry with him, but I had to know if she was safe."

"Yes, he does and she is safe," He said and sat beside me.

"Does she know?"

"No, He hasn't told her yet. They weren't supposed to approach her, but Emmett and Jasper didn't have a choice." I froze when he said that. So my other two nephews are involved as well. At this point it didn't surprise me, so I was the only one who didn't know.

"Emmett and Jasper, they are a part of this too?" I said showing the betrayal in my eyes.

"I wasn't going to let him go unprotected; he was going into the underworld of Chicago I wasn't going to make him go alone." He said as if it was a good explanation. I got up and headed to the door.

"You all lied to me for years, betrayed me. Let me go on and on about my nephew when he was alive. How dare you all, you had no right." I said when I got to the door I unlocked it and didn't look at him as I added, "Don't bother coming home tonight you aren't welcome and I'm filing for divorce. I love you Carlisle, but now I know I can't trust you and I refuse to be in a marriage without trust." With that I opened the door and walked out as I heard him plead behind me. I wouldn't let him see the tears fall I couldn't.

It took me longer than usual to get home, because of the thoughts running through my head and Carlisle kept calling me, knowing I wouldn't answer. When I got home I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and shouted as I threw and broke everything in sight. I finally broke down in a pile of glass and liquid that could have been anything.

_I can't let them get to me _

_I have to be strong and show them that they should have never lied to me_

_If they think my wrath will be bad, they haven't seen anything yet because Bella would be worse and she would make them suffer more than I would. _

_Get ready boys you will wish you had never lied to us. _

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed speed dial #5.

"Hey Aunt E what up?" I heard him say cheerfully.

"Put Edward on now Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" I said angrily in the tone none of the boys liked. I heard a nervous gulp and knew that whatever happened next would decide what the future held for all of us.

* * *

**Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw. I am already working on the next chap you should get it soon :D Happy Thanksgiving to All :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. My life is a little crazy right now and I am trying to get everything together. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I will get the next one up as soon as I can. **

** - BlueRose 818**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

One month that's how long I've been in this place and it's truly been interesting. I'm still resistant and watching my back, but I've also let my guard down enough to let some people in. I started to get to know them and they are not anything like I imagined, especially Edward. I've only seen him act like his job description a few times; I understood what everyone was saying about his anger. Yet at the same time a part of me couldn't blame him. I mean I hate what he does, but as a boss he wants people to do what they are hired for, just like any boss does. In this line of work though you didn't get fired, you got killed, that's the part I hated the most. I've never seen him do any of his mafia meetings here though, I wonder why. Here no one talks about it unless Edward talks to them first, or maybe it's just because I am here.

Edward and I have also gotten closer, ever since that first night in the library he comes back whenever he sees me in there. We talk and laugh and just are, it reminds me of the things Anthony and I did, but different. It's always different with Edward; I feel more of a pull then what I did with Anthony. I could tell that Anthony was hiding something from me, he always was. Edward is to, but it's his mafia business that he is hiding and I understand that. If I was in his position I wouldn't trust me either.

I'm starting to trust him though. He is slowly working his way into my heart and helping me move on from Anthony, something I thought I would never be able to do. Anthony was a part of my life for so long that I couldn't give him up, because that meant giving up a part of me. I'm starting to realize that just because I look toward the future doesn't mean I have to lose the memories I have of Anthony, but I can't hold on to what we had either because he is never coming back and I have to move on with my life. It terrifies me how much of a hold Edward and the others are getting on me. I could see how others who have been captured ended up staying here, but I wouldn't, I couldn't.

To do that I would have to give up everything and I can't do that because if I do I will lose everything else that is important to me and everything I want to be. Yet a bigger part of me is urging me to stay. Telling me that I can help somehow, but I don't know how or why.

_What do I do? _

"Bella," Alice whispered from under the camera in the library. Alice had become my best friend in all of this. She reminds me of an energetic kid always wanting an adventure, but sometimes those adventures could get us in trouble. Like the one she wanted us to do now. She wanted to go exploring in Edward's room, said she needed to find something important and that I had to come with her usually she took Emmett with her because he got into it just as much as she did. I haven't been in that room since the night of the party and I didn't want to go back, or better yet get caught in there. But Alice said it would be safe and she is relentless, even threatened to buy me nothing but dresses and heels the next time she and Rose went on a shopping run. So I had no choice, which is why she is now standing in front of me wearing all black and war paint on her face.

_Like no one will expect what she's up to dressed like that. _

_Yet they already know what to expect except who her target is. I bet they all saw her and are in hiding right now. I should ask her. She always seems to have a way of seeing what would come next. _

"Bella, come on we have to hurry we only got 30 minutes or we will get caught," she whispered again. I sighed and got up laying my book on the table. It's not like I was reading it anyway. I was too lost in my thoughts.

"Fine, Fine, I'm coming," I said in a normal volume.

"Shhhhh, whisper or they will hear you," she whispered as she glanced up at the camera. I chuckled as I rolled my eyes and followed her into the hall way. There was no one in sight as I watched Alice look both ways and then run to the next place of cover which was behind the white statue of an Angel.

_That reminds me I've been meaning to ask Edward about that. _Why does he have it?

I saw Alice peek around the corner and then motion me to come to her. I smiled and decided to get into her game so as stealthily as I could I joined her behind the statue. "Ok, there are three cameras from here to the stairwell that leads to Eddie's bedroom, are you ready?"

"Yeah, lead the way." She smiled and then did a cartwheel past the first camera when it turned away from where we were. I just did a run for it and smiled when I got through before the camera turned this time.

"Ok, the next two are going to be harder because there is not much cover, so we have to be quick. Please don't trip."

"I do not trip that much," I responded and Alice just stared at me giving me the 'really are you sure about that" look. "I won't trip."

I watched as she did some fancy moves to get past the two cameras and over to the stair well. She looked expectantly at me like I was supposed to do the moves she did. Maybe she has forgotten that I never was a cheerleader or gymnast. I took a deep breath and when the cameras turned I took off running, but of course I had to jinx myself so I tripped right in between the two. I saw Alice roll her eyes and then signal me to stay down as the cameras turned back toward me. I started to crawl across the floor on my forearms and made it to Alice just as the cameras turned back the other way.

"Oh yeah you don't trip," she committed with laugher in her voice. I chuckled with her.

"Shut up and go." She smiled at me and went up the stairs. Edward's room was two doors down from us at this point and I was getting nervous. I watched as Alice looked both ways and motioned to where the cameras were, like I wouldn't know if she didn't.

"Crap, I should have known when no one was around," We heard Rose say from behind us. Alice and I both grabbed her and pulled her down to our level.

"Welcome to the team Rose, nice of you to volunteer." Alice said then proceeded to tell her the plan. I could see the laughter and excitement in Rose's eyes even though she tried to hide it. "Ok we are going to run for that window and hide behind the curtain, you girls got it?" She left before we could respond.

"She does know that no matter what she does there is always a camera watching doesn't she. Just because one turns doesn't mean there isn't another one watching her." Rose said as we watched her shimmy behind the curtain across from Edward's room.

"Rose since when does Alice pay attention to that when she is in mission mode," I said laughing.

"Good point and you're up." She said pushing me out into the hallway. I glared at her then went to Alice. Once Rose was with us Alice peeked behind the curtain and then ran to Edward's room. I heard the door open and her hand make a knocking rhythm on it signaling me and Rose. We smiled at each other and then ran for it laughing.

When we got into the room we saw Alice standing on a chair inside of Edward's closet. I heard Rose close the door quietly and lock it. We just stood there and let Alice finish out the mission. Only Emmett ever helped search for what she was looking for unless she asked us to help her. She was standing on her tippy toes pushing things around when again my life changed forever. Alice knocked down a white box off the shelf and tons of things come pouring out of it.

"Alice," Rose and I say at the same time. I kneel down on the floor to pick up the items as Alice jumps down from the chair and starts arguing with Rose in a whisper. I fix the box and then start to pick up the mess not looking at what I put in the box out of respect that I have grown for Edward when something catches my eye. I stop what I am doing and pick up the dog tags that are in blue and green.

_It can't be, they look exactly like the ones Anthony and I got when we went to Disney World years ago. _

I ran my thumb over them and then read them. I had to be sure; I had to know I wasn't going crazy. I took a deep breath and read, Anthony_ Mason, aka Aladdin; Bella Swan, aka Cinderella. _I shook my head not wanting to believe it as I remembered why we got these.

_Anthony and I were walking around Wal-Mart waiting for our parents to get done getting the food so we could finally go to our hotel room. It was like a house, smaller than the one that I have back at home, but it has so much more space. It reminds me a lot of Esme's house. It has two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a front room, kitchen and a balcony. It was cool. Anthony and I plan to get in the big hot tub one night too. Carlisle and Esme have their own room while Anthony and I are sharing with my mommy and daddy, but that's ok because at least we get our own bed and it is huge. We will be able to go to magic kingdom tomorrow but it is closed right now so that is why we are getting food, well Esme and mommy are, Anthony and I are exploring with daddy and Carlisle. _

"_Hey kids, come here." Anthony and I went over to my daddy to see what he wanted. He was standing by those machines you use to make your dog's tags. _

"_Yeah daddy" I said once we got to him. _

"_How about you and Anthony make some tags to remember your trip. They can say whatever you want." I smiled and looked to Anthony to see what he wanted to do, but he was already saying that we should get our Disney names on there. The ones we gave to each other a few weeks ago. He decided that I was Cinderella because I have a big heart and she is the prettiest princess out of all of them, also that all her dreams come true, just like mine need to. I decided that he was Aladdin because he can save me from anything. He is also deserves to get all his wishes and Aladdin is the luckiest of them all because in the end he gets a family again. _

"_How about we make each other's Anthony, that way it is a surprise." I said excitedly. He smiled at me and gestured for me to go first. I smiled and decided that I was going to put his real name on it to. I wanted his in green and blue so after daddy agreed to let us each make two, I put one in each color for him. I figured we could trade so we each had each other's and our own. When they came out I hid them until Anthony was done with his then we revealed them to each other. We laughed when we realized that they were the same colors. So he gave me his blue one and I gave him my blue one. Now we both had each other's with us. Before we went to pay for the food Carlisle got us chains for our tags me a blue and Anthony a green. We decided we would wear them the whole trip because that's what best friends do. _

I shook my head getting rid of the memory as I looked at a few of the other things. There were pictures of me and Anthony and the letters I wrote him. Everything we did was in this box; almost everything I gave him was in this box. I pulled up one of the flaps and saw my name on it. At first I was sad as I looked through them, then I got angry.

_How dare he do this? He reminded me so much of Anthony because he was him. He has known for the whole time and he has played with my heart. Not anymore. _

I angrily gathered all the stuff up and shoved it into the box. Then I stood up, grabbed the box and went to the door. I opened it and then angrily made my way through the house to his office. The one place I am forbidden to go. I vaguely heard Alice and Rose arguing behind me, but I had no clue what they were saying. Everyone was out again as I pushed through them not caring who I hit or knocked down. I passed the ballroom and went to the forbidden hallway. I heard people stop and start to whisper as I opened the doors and walked down it. I didn't take time to look at the walls or the other rooms around I headed straight for the guards at the end of the hall. When I got to them they stopped me.

"You need to turn back now Miss. Swan," The guy known as just Jay said. He was a tall man and reminded me a lot of Emmett with all his muscles. He would frighten the average person, but nothing stops me when I am angry.

"Move, I am going to get in that office one way or another. Either you let me through or I make you let me through, your choice." I sneered at them.

"Turn back now or we will use force," He said just as menacingly. The other guard was a little skinnier but I knew could still hold his own, so I shoved the box into his hands and went for Jay.

"Make you let me through it is," I said then attacked. He didn't even have a chance to retaliate. I punched him in the nose hearing it break, then kneed him in the crotch, slammed my foot on his, elbowed him in the back then put him in a sleeper hold. He fell to the ground unconscious. My dad taught me well, but I can only seem to do it right when I am angry. I took Jay's gun and put it in my pants then looked over at the other guard. He put the box in my hands.

"Go ahead Miss. Swan the boss is right through that door." He said shakily and stepping out of my way.

"Why don't you go take your break, this could get ugly." I told him as I went to the door. I heard him run off and it made me smile a bit. At least they will all know what I can really do. I kicked open the door as hard as I could and it broke the lock. They all turned to me, but I had my eyes set on him.

"You Son of a B****" I yelled as I stomped to his desk not caring about the other three men in the room.

"Get out now," he said angrily. I slammed the box down on his desk then look to the other men.

"Leave Now," I said menacingly and pointed to the door. They looked toward Cullen for permission and I pulled out the gun I took from jay and pointed it at them. "I said out!" They all ran out without another look shutting the door behind them.

"How dare you come into my office and pull a stunt like this, how did you even get through?" he yelled at me.

"How dare I? How dare you Edward Cullen or would you rather I call you Anthony Mason." I said to him pointing the gun at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about and stop pointing that gun at me" He said but I saw him pause when I said Anthony, he knew exactly what I meant. I glared at him, but put the gun back in my paints then I looked right at him and signed.

"Really you have no idea, then what do you call everything in this box." He gave me a confused look then looked more closely at the box.

"You have no right to go into my room and snoop through my stuff." He told me angrily, but he gave me my answer right there.

"And you have no right to lie to me about the truth. Did you think I would never find out, that you could go the whole time without me figuring it out?" I yelled at him. Before he could respond the door opened and in walked Emmett and Jasper looking worried.

"Dude why is Jay out there unconscious?" Emmett asked still looking behind him. When he turned around and saw me he got a look of understanding on his face. "Nice cop girl, I think I may have to come up with a different name for you if you can do that kind of work." I smiled a bit as they both realized the tension in the room.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jasper asked calmly but I could tell how nervous he was by the way he fidgeted.

"No"

"Yes" Edward and I said at the same time both in an angry voice. I glared at Edward as I crossed my arms over my chest to reiterate that I wasn't leaving until I said what I needed to. He sighed the looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"What do you guys need," He asked still with irritation in his voice.

"Actually there is a call for you," Emmett said slowly. I looked over and saw his cell phone in his hand which I was too distracted to see earlier.

"Take a message and I will call them back after I finish up here." I was about to yell at him but Emmett responded before I could.

"I can't man its Aunt E. "He said nervously and adverted his eyes from Edward. Before Edward could respond I crossed the room and took the phone from Emmett's hand.

"He's going to have to call you back Esme, right now I have some words to say, and then he is all yours." Before she could respond I hung up and placed the phone in Emmett's frozen hand as he and Jasper stared at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward. "Now where was I, oh yeah I remember I was just waiting for you to tell me how you planned to keep this from me until I was allowed to leave."

"I don't have to explain anything to you. If anything you owe me an apology for snooping through my stuff."

"I owe you nothing. I have spent the last five years morning over your death. I have spent the last five years ruining my life over you. So don't you dare tell me that I owe you something with as much pain as you caused me, you at least owe me an explanation." I yelled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett point to the door and Jasper shake his head before they both started moving slowly toward it. "Don't you even dare, I've got a bone to pick with the two of you as well. Now shut the door and sit down before you end up like Jay." I said in a deathly tone. They both froze where they stood unmoving. "Now!" I yelled. They both leaped into action running to shut the door at the same time and pushing each other as they got to the chairs in front of Edwards desk. I rolled my eyes and then addressed Edward again.

"I believe I asked for an explanation, how could you do that to me?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Isabella. I did what I thought was right. You wouldn't understand what I had to go through when I lost my parents, what I saw happen to them. I always planned to leave when I was old enough." He stated.

"What you thought was right. That's a load of s*** and you know it. I may not ever have been able to know what you went through then, but I was always willing to listen, I was always waiting for you to trust me enough so you wouldn't have to carry the burden alone. Because that's what you do when you love someone you do whatever it takes to show them you care. I can see now, that you never cared about me, let alone loved me." I yelled at him, he came around his desk and stood right in front of me. Our noses were almost touching.

"You think I never loved you. Bella you were everything to me. I didn't tell you anything because it wasn't your burden to bare it was mine and you didn't deserve that. I faked my death when I left because of how much I cared for you. Where I was going you couldn't follow and you would have if you could. I did it to protect you and Esme. I did it to save you from the pain you would have had if you knew what I was really doing. "He said heartbroken trying to get me to understand. But he didn't get it and he never would. So I did the only thing I thought was necessary I slapped him across the cheek and then told him what he really did to me.

"Save me from the pain? You caused it you didn't save me from it. I could have handled you going into this type of work, I would hate it but I could handle it. You remember what that day was? The day Anthony died? Because I will never forget it, He was supposed to take me to see a movie, my choice he said, but it was more than that, it was our anniversary the day we met each other. Every year we went all out for it, that year was no different. I pick the movie and he picks the food. A night spent with just the two of us. But no I had to stay with Esme and bake because he wasn't answering any of my calls which was something he never did. He always answered them. Then Carlisle came home with my dad, I could tell something was wrong from the moment they walked in. I felt my heart shatter when I heard those words I couldn't believe it. I don't know how long I spent on the floor crying, I don't remember my dad taking me home or me going to my room. I do remember waking up in the middle of the night screeching because of the nightmare I had, along with the next night and the next and the 5 months after that. I was numb I wouldn't leave my room, couldn't even go to his funeral, because then it would mean that it was real that my Anthony, the one I gave my heart to was gone forever.

The day I did finally come out Jake had to pull me out of the ocean because I decided that I couldn't be here unless Anthony was. I was put in the hospital for a day then released only if I could be watched. It was the first of many attempts to kill myself. Until Esme stepped in, I owe her my life. She found me in the middle of Anthony's bedroom floor with my blood surrounding me and a piece of glass in my hand. She got me help and I decided to come to Chicago so I could be closer to him."

"I'm here now, we are together again," He stated with pain in his eyes as he grabbed my hands and I felt that familar tingle. I could see that what I said hurt him but I didn't care because he hurt me so much and he deserved the pain. I pulled my hands out of his and stepped back glaring at him with so much hate.

"No Anthony is dead, he died in a car crash five years ago and he is never coming back. Because Anthony would have never hurt me like that he loved me and he took my heart with him when he died." I walked to the box and took the dog tags off the top and threw them in the fire behind Edwards's desk. Then I turned to the three men in the room.

"You are to stay away from me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't even be in the same room as me. If I walk into a room you leave, then after my year is up I you are going to have to kill me because the moment I walk through those doors out into that city, I am going to the police and I will turn every one of you in and not think twice. We use to have a past, but you are nothing to me anymore. I will make sure you all go away for a very long time and truly see what it is like to be a prisoner. "With that I made my way to the door, but then stopped and turned back to them.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves for what you did to Esme. That woman didn't deserve any of this. She took care of you like you were her own and this is how you repay her? If Carlisle was involved and I'm assuming he was then you can kiss their marriage goodbye because you ruined it. I know what she went through with her first husband and she won't take it if Carlisle lied to her about all this. Oh and I hope all of you have fun in hell because that is where you belong."

I slammed the door on the way out and walked past Alice and Rose who had been eavesdropping on us. I waited until I was inside my room before I let the tears fall and Alice was there to catch me. I was forever thankful to have a friend who wouldn't keep the truth from me ever again as I watched my world come crashing down for the second time in my life.

* * *

**Review Review Review please. I love hearing from all of you. And again I will get the next chapter out there as soon as I can :D **


	11. Chapter 10

**hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to post. I don't have an excuse to be honest. I am trying to get myself back on a schedule though for all my stories. So hopefully it wont take me as long to update next time. Thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter. tell me what you think. **

**I own the story line wish it was the characters as well lol **

**enjoy**

**Peace, love, twilight **

**- bluerose818**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**EPOV**

I have never regretted the choices I've made that have got me here. They have all been for the right reasons. I am the only one who can get justice for my parent's death and I will or die trying. I still remember that day so clearly. The smell of the fresh flowers my father had bought my mother at lunch. The sound of the classical music playing as I helped her cook dinner, that was always my favorite time of the day. She used to call it mommy and Edward time. I was only five when they both were taken from me and ever since I have promised them that I would get justice for them.

I remember hearing the screams of my dad as they killed my mom in front of him after they made him beg to spare her. They tortured her and she couldn't scream or yell out because she was mute, she couldn't defend herself or my sister that she was carrying. My dad had come home and I heard him yell at the men who had my mom. They didn't even know I was there because they threatened them with my life and my older brother's. Said they would find us and kill us. Then I heard something I will never forget.

Before I knew it I was at my Aunts and Uncles house in Forks and Bella came into my life, but my decision was already made and I wasn't going back on it. For a while Bella was able to steer me from my path, there even was a point a year before I committed my death that I was going to back out, but I was set back on my course when I found my brother working for Aro Volturi. I knew I couldn't give up all I planned for Bella even if she held my heart, my past would always affect us and I couldn't let that happen. That is why I killed myself off instead of go missing, she would always hope and I couldn't let her do that, I wouldn't put her in that position. I wouldn't get involved with her no matter how much I wanted to, so I was a player, dated anyone I could but hated seeing her with other men. It was a sacrifice I had to make for my family, one of many and I still would do it all again.

I was 16 when I got to Chicago and started going by my first name again. It was weird hearing people call me by it since I was going by Anthony for the last 12 years and hearing my voice as well. I changed everything about me that would connect me to my family but kept my Uncle's last name so I wouldn't forget and it was common so I wouldn't be connected.

I spent that first year getting involved with the lowest crime family of Chicago, the Marks. The boss was this old man that inherited the business after his 3rd cousin died and he wasn't great, but knew how to cover his tracks. He took me on after he found me on the streets "homeless". I had researched him and found out what his soft spot was. He was homeless until he was 25. He taught me everything I needed to know about the business and how to survive; of course I added my own knowledge and tricks as well.

Then once I got everything I needed, I poisoned him and took over. Most of the men didn't think I could do it, to them I was just a 17 year old punk who couldn't really do anything. So I spent three months showing them. I started by taking out the other families. I started with the low life's and worked my way up until I got the boss of the Denali's on death row. Elizar, the current boss, helped me in my crusade to take out the other families as long as I gave him his land. After we killed off the five families around the Chicago area people started taking me seriously, even Aro.

I moved my people into my parents' house two months after I took control of Chicago and my "family" became the leaders in organized crime. The men I took in and gave rank to knew what they were getting into, so if they ever betrayed me I didn't feel sorry for them. I only have four main rules that are unforgiveable. The first and most important rule is that women and children shall never be harmed. Because of this I have taken in many of women from other families that were abused and so on. Others saw things they weren't supposed to so I took them in and most ended up staying.

Alice was the first I ever took in. I found her in an asylum of Aro's. It was a front he used to get people who were different and then he would torcher them. I took a team of men in to burn the place to the ground letting the innocents go. She was the only female there and when she saw me she said it was about time I came for her. She stated she was going with me and I would give her a place to live. She has always been a mystery to me.

The second rule is that no one deals to kids of any kind. If I find out that any of my drugs or guns got back to kids or involved in the death of kids then someone would pay. I have had to show this many times. Lower level men thinking they can go behind my back. I always give a public execution when they do this.

The third rule is that anyone under Cullen family protection will not be harmed by any member of the Cullen family unless told otherwise by me. Their family is to not be touched and if that family does betray me in anyway then they will pay by death. The women in that family will be dealt with according to what I say along with the children.

Lastly anyone that becomes official in my family must prove themselves to move up. They also have to be 18. I won't make any minors official. I may have taken some under my wing but they had a choice to make when they turned 18.

The tasks given to become official are dealt out by Jasper, Emmett and me. Like the others Jasper and Emmett had to prove themselves. Carlisle sent them to me when I was 18. They had to earn my trust even though they were my cousins and I already saw them as family. They had to prove they would never betray me and always have my back. They did it well and never once did they betray that trust, until now. I can't say I blame them though. I am afraid of what my aunt can do, but they didn't give me the time to throw them under the bus with me. Although I think they are already there. I listened to their argument on the best way to get out of Chicago before Esme got here and killed the three of us and take Bella back. Any other time I would find myself laughing at their conversations, but today was different, today the moment she burst into this office I knew she knew and in that moment I had regretted my choices. Those choices made me loose her forever. It was one thing her thinking I was dead it was a whole other thing for her to realize that I had lied to her. Bella hates liars she once told me that the worst thing anyone could ever do to her is lie.

I sighed as I looked out of my window. When I found out she had come to Chicago I immediately started watching her. I didn't trust anyone else to do it. She was so beautiful more beautiful than the last time I saw her. That night that the boys brought her to me was the first night I had been away from her. Aro wanted another sit down before our annual meeting. The boys were close to that low life Derik so I told them to stop off and give him a message. I was outraged when they brought her back saying she saw them. They were so careless, they were the only ones who knew how much she meant to me and they blow it. I gave them hell until Alice stepped in.

"So what are we going to do boss?" Jasper asked pulling me from my thoughts. I turned to the boys and saw their terrified faces. I gave a small chuckle and sat down behind my desk pulling up my wall on my thoughts and feelings about her. I masked my face and the boys straightened up knowing that I was back to Edward and not Anthony, I never thought he would ever appear again.

"Well you boys are going to go pick our Aunt up from the airport when she gets in." I smirked as they shouted.

"NO we won't come back alive. She will bury our bodies."

"You are just hoping that she will take most of it out on us."

They were right in both accounts. Esme would end up murdering us all for what we did to her but only after she tortured us first. I banged my hand on the desk shutting them up.

"No argueing it is final and it will be done. Right now there are more pressing matters to handle."

"Like how little bell will finish us off if Aunt E doesn't?" Emmett asked trying to throw in one last joke. I wasn't amused. Jasper hit the back of his head and glared at him. "Sorry boss," he responded rubbing his head. I dismissed him with my hand and got down to business.

"So tell me what you got Jas."

It was midnight when I heard her heals hit the hallway floor harshly and quickly. I could hear the boys following her quietly, the only time Emmett is ever like that. I took a deep breath as she stopped outside my office door and turned to face her as she threw open my door so hard it put a dent in the wall.

"Aunt Esme." I said looking into her furious eyes when all I wanted to do was run to her and ask how to get my Bella back. I pushed Anthony down as she got to me and I felt the sting on my cheek.

* * *

**I know its not that long I plan to make the next chap longer. I haven't decided if it will be in Edwards pov or esme's any preferences ? **


	12. Chapter 11

Ok guys here is my new chapter I hope you enjoy

- bluerose818

* * *

_**last chapter** _

_"So what are we going to do boss?" Jasper asked pulling me from my thoughts. I turned to the boys and saw their terrified faces. I gave a small chuckle and sat down behind my desk pulling up my wall on my thoughts and feelings about her. I masked my face and the boys straightened up knowing that I was back to Edward and not Anthony, I never thought he would ever appear again._

_"Well you boys are going to go pick our Aunt up from the airport when she gets in." I smirked as they shouted._

_"NO we won't come back alive. She will bury our bodies."_

_"You are just hoping that she will take most of it out on us."_

_They were right in both accounts. Esme would end up murdering us all for what we did to her but only after she tortured us first. I banged my hand on the desk shutting them up._

_"No argueing it is final and it will be done. Right now there are more pressing matters to handle."_

_"Like how little bell will finish us off if Aunt E doesn't?" Emmett asked trying to throw in one last joke. I wasn't amused. Jasper hit the back of his head and glared at him. "Sorry boss," he responded rubbing his head. I dismissed him with my hand and got down to business._

_"So tell me what you got Jas."_

_It was midnight when I heard her heals hit the hallway floor harshly and quickly. I could hear the boys following her quietly, the only time Emmett is ever like that. I took a deep breath as she stopped outside my office door and turned to face her as she threw open my door so hard it put a dent in the wall._

_"Aunt Esme." I said looking into her furious eyes when all I wanted to do was run to her and ask how to get my Bella back. I pushed Anthony down as she got to me and I felt the sting on my cheek._

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Don't you dare, Aunt Esme me Edward Anthony. And I can't believe you sent your cousins to get me thinking I would yell at them before I got to you." She said angrily as I glared at her. She was right of course. I was hoping she would get them so she would be calmed down by the time she got to me. Like always though she could see past my schemes and saved it all for me. Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be found they ran away right after she came in the cowards. I walked away from her and over to my window looking out onto the streets of Chicago.

"I had work to do, that is why they got you not me. I wouldn't trust anyone else with your safety." I responded monotone holding my mask in place pushing down my true thoughts. She came up beside me and joined me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Giving me a truth within a lie will do you no good, or have you forgotten that I can read you like a book."

"I have never forgotten all you taught me Aunt E."

"Then explain to me why you would fake your death and put that girl through that kind of pain. Forget about what you did to me. I found a way to move on, just like I did when your parents died. Isabella though, she never did." She told me with anger in her voice yet she was calm. It always seemed worse when she was calm. At least when she was yelling at you, you knew where she was going to go, but when she was angry calm, you could never be sure.

"I promised I would avenge my parents' death, it's as simple as that." I stated looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't give me excuses; we both know your mother and father would be ashamed of you for doing this. They would never want this path for you Edward." I cracked my jaw and tightened my hands into fists trying to prevent myself from hitting something, but I couldn't. The glass from the window shattered around me at her words. I never wanted my parents to be ashamed of me and she knew this so for her to use those words were degrading to me. Her heels cracked the glass as she came over to me and tried to grab my hand but I pushed her away.

"So I was just supposed to let him get away with brutally murdering my parents. I saw the reports. The cops claimed their deaths as a murder suicide. According to them, my father shot and torched my mother then killed himself. Even after I told them that someone came in, they pinned my father as a bad man. So no Esme I don't think they would be ashamed of me." I yelled at her and punched the wall with the same hand feeling the bones break as I did.

"Edward stop hitting things you are going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not a baby anymore; you don't get to tell me what to do! As for Bella I did what I thought was best for the both of you." I walked over to my liquor cabinet and pulled out some gray goose taking a drink and then placing the bottle on my throbbing hand before sitting down at my desk.

"And just like your father and uncle that is your down fall, thinking you always know what is best for the women in your lives instead of involving them in your decisions. I'm guessing she told you what she was going to tell you that night and how much you broke her." she said as she started searching through my cabinets for my first aid kit. I shook my head even mad at me she still cared. I sighed and pulled open the bottom drawer of my desk taking it out and laying it on the top. She came over and opened it sitting on the top of my desk.

"Only that she tried to kill herself multiple times," I said quietly placing my hand in her lap. She gently started to wipe away the blood and clean the wound as I hissed at the sting.

"She was so excited that day. She was going to ask you to the girl's choice dance and if you said yes she was going to admit that she loved you. I could see it on her face when they walked through that door. I cried but knew I had to stay strong for her. No one could get her out of her room, no one. She refused to believe you were dead, saying you wouldn't leave her. Renee came up from Florida, she and I had just gotten back from lunch the day Bella was found in the ocean. She wasn't in her room and her phone and all the pictures of the two of you were shattered. Then we get a call from Carlisle telling us she was in the hospital because she tried to take her life. It was the last straw for me when I saw her on your floor. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why would she do that Aunt E, why would she want to die?" I said in pain letting my feelings come through. When Bella said those words to me I could barely breathe. I couldn't imagine a world where she didn't exist it was worse than her believing that I had never loved her.

"I asked her the same thing. And she told me that she couldn't live in a world where you don't exist. That you took her heart with you and she needed you. That she loved you to much to live without you. Three years she went thinking this. So I asked her what you would think if you knew she was doing this what you would say to her. She told me that you would hate her for it and say she was crazy. So I told her about my first husband and my son. And how I felt as her when he took my little boy's life. I taught her that if she truly loved you then she would want to live because you wouldn't want her to die. So she got her GED and then got into the University up here. Everyone was still worried about her and she had relapses but I helped her through and them understand why she needed to come here and why she need to do this alone." She finished patching up my hand and I moved it away from her. Somehow she always knew how to pull the little boy out of me. My walls were down and when I looked up at her I could only stutter six words.

"How do I get her back?"

"You don't." I looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean I don't?"

"Place yourself in her shoes. What if you thought she had died in a car crash and then almost killed yourself then find out she was alive. Right now everything she has done for the past five years feels like a waste of time to her. She feels that she went through all that for nothing. She is heartbroken Edward and I don't know if she will forgive you. So don't try to get her back. You need to follow whatever wishes she's asked of you and leave her be."

"I never stopped loving her."

"I know, just as she never stopped loving you. But Edward what the two of you had wasn't the love you wanted, because you wouldn't let it be that way. I saw the way the two of you danced around eachother. Everyone saw it, but neither one of you were willing to tell the other. If you truly love her then you need to learn to let go. You need to do what's right for her not you and you need to apologize. Not because you want her back or you want her to forgive you, but because you want her to move on and be happy even if that's not with you. You need to find yourself Edward, not the little boy who lost his parents or the mob boss who is avenging his parents. You have spent your whole life trying to do what you thought was right for them and in the process you never really learned who you were. Who is Edward Anthony Mason? Not Anthony Mason, not Edward Cullen, but Edward Anthony Mason Jr. When you find him then maybe, just maybe will you be able to get her back." With that she got up and started walking to the door.

"What will happen to you and Carlisle?" I had to know if what Bella said was right.

" I won't divorce him if that's what you're asking, we have a lot to talk about and a lot of issues to sort out but I can see where he was coming from even if I don't agree with his choices. Your uncle has always been there for me and I he has had to earn my trust once, now he must do it again. We have a long road ahead of us, but I believe we will get there and don't go blaming yourself for what we are going through. He made his own decisions just like you made yours. I am still mad at all of you. But Edward I will forgive you, just like I will forgive him and your cousins, it will just take me a while to get there. Now I must go to her before I talk to your cousins. You boys have always known how to push my buttons. I love you Edward Anthony and I will always be proud to call you my nephew."

I stayed silent as she shut the door behind her and her heels disappeared on the hard wood until they were no more. I picked through the box of things I had long forgotten immersing myself in the memories of my past. She was always right and always got me to see reason just like my mom. She was my mom in all the ways a mother could be. Anthony Mason was a little boy who lost everything that mattered to him, but he found it again in a little girl who refused to leave him alone at the park one cold day in September. He grew up with anger in his heart searching for the people who killed his parents. He died in a car crash late one night on a cold day in September. When Anthony died Edward Cullen was born in his place. A boy who was trying to be a man in all the ways he thought a man should be. He became ruthless and unmerciful when it came to men in his line of work that is. When he finally became a man in his own eyes he did everything in his power to honor his parents by using some of their beliefs, but mainly his own that he found in the mafia. He became the most feared man in Chicago and he loved that yet he found a young woman who entered his thoughts from time to time and she made him want to be that little boy again when she came into his life for the second time. Edward Anthony Mason Jr he is….

* * *

Please review I love hearing from you. this chapter didn't go how I thought it would but as I wrote it Esme came out with a softer touch and I thought it seemed better this way. :)


End file.
